The First Demigod
by Cinaedion
Summary: He's the first Roman demigod. He was never supposed to be born, and no one thought he would. His journey will change the course of history. His choices are what will choose what path the world will take. He is who will bring the gods together. He is the person who will bring life and light to the dead and darkness. He is Perseus No-Last-Name, and he will unite the world.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Journey

**Yet another story. It's been sitting around for some time. I'm just gonna put on the first two chapters, and depending on the amount of reviews I'll either back off of Pandemonium, and just work on this, or I'll take this off. I'm not completely sure.**

1

I was part of a clan, or what most would call a coven-the Averel-and I have been, for as long as I can remember. But I need to leave. I owe the people who live here. They've trained me, they've raised me. But I have to go. My name is Percy, and I am an assassin.

"I'm sorry, Damian, you've got to understand, I have to leave, I can't stay here anymore. This way of life, killing people left and right. I can't do it anymore! I need to find my father, I know he's alive."

How was he supposed to explain this, Damian was his best friend. They supported each other, but he couldn't stay here anymore. Even Damian knew that Percy, had been kidnapped, then raised by the Averel.

"Ok, I understand that you need to go, but you need to understand. I know you're mother said he was lost at sea, but that doesn't mean he's alive. Even then, take me with you at least! I can't just let you leave. You'll be killed Percy!"

This was getting harder by the minute, if our clan caught us we'd be killed for betrayal, the more information I gave Damian, the more they could squeeze out him.

"I'm leaving and you can't come with me, alright? It's for your own protection. And...thanks," I turned to the trees, and ran. "For what?" I didn't answer. "FOR WHAT PERCY!" I stopped and turned around, but not fully,"The memories, Damian, the memories," and with that I disappeared.

As soon as Damian realized what I said, he started to run after me but by then, I was already out of sight and in the trees. "PERCY! COME BACK! PERCY! **YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!** "

Damian started running toward the tree line, he won't see me, nor will he catch me, I was taught well enough. And with that I started to jump from tree to tree, branch to branch.

I have to get away from here, from Greece. I can't keep jumping for long, I'll have to find a place to stay. I still have my cloak, and my weapons. I need to get to Rome, I'll be able to find haven there. The Averel have long memories. I'll have to stay out of their way for a while, and Rome will accept me into their growing empire, everyone knew about me, the assassin of the shadows. I was tired of this game though. I needed to find a safe place.

" _PERCY, YOU PROMISED ME!"_ I could still hear Damian in the distance. I needed to get away from here, as long as I was in Greece, I was in Averel territory. If I was in Rome, the Averel wouldn't be able to find me.

I jumped down, there was a farm in the distance, maybe I could get help from there. I'm hoping that none of the Averel have heard of my betrayal. I can't go back now anyway. If they catch me now, well I can fight just fine, but the Averel know that, they'll have a lot more than the normal amount of people after me. I knocked on the cottage door, and an old man opens it.

"What do you want? If you need a place to sleep, then scram. I don't need you scum dirtying up my home!"

And with that, the old man slammed the door in my face, I banged on the door again. "Uncle, I need your help, I need to find my father, please, just open the door!"

And from behind the door, the old man replied, "Why should I help you, for all I know you could steal everything I own."

"I… I'm an assassin, in the ranks of the Averel." The Averel were considered legend in Greece, they were considered saviors. Especially the assassins. _The assassins were in the higher ranks of the Averel as well_. All the children wanted to be a part of the Averel. If only they knew what it really was.

"Why should I believe you? What if you're tricking me?"

"Come out, Uncle, I will show you my proof."

He came out, and took a nice long look at me. It wasn't obvious at first glance that I was part of the Averel. But after some studying and the glints of metal, you would get an idea. "The Averel have tattoos yes?"

I pulled my sleeve up, and showed him a depiction of a rose. All the folk knew that only the Averel had access to blue inks.

"So you are of the Averel! Come inside come inside!"

The old man hustled through the door, and he was overly eager to show me a place to sleep. At least he didn't know that I was a _traitor_ to the Averel. If he knew, well that would be bad…

"You know there are rumors that there's a traitor to the Averel, very recent, don't think its true though," and the old man turned to me,"They call me Dastgir."

So he knows, this couldn't get any worse, "A name for a name, I suppose. My name is Percy. But I wanted to know, what do you know about this traitor?"

"So there _is_ a traitor, well, they say that its a man, quite tall, he's supposed to be an assassin too. All us folk did not think that an _assassin_ of all people would turn from the Averel. Queer, that it was."

Now I have to lie, what do I say…"Uncle, I am looking for this traitor, he is my target, should you find him, send me a message."

Throughout the conversation, Dastgir had been cooking some sort of stew, it smelled like lamb. I hadn't eaten all day, and I was hungry, and tired. Jumping trees was difficult. And saying goodbye, that was difficult too… _Wait, goodbyes, oh Damian._ I had left Damian there. What would the Averel do to him? I'll have to go back, but if I do-

"Why do you brood so, is something wrong? Do you not like lamb? I can make it with beef instead."

"No, no, Uncle, I like lamb just fine. Only, I've left my friend with the rest of my coven. I am worried. I believe I've broken a promise to him, only I do not remember what I have lost to memory."

"Don't worry, sometimes the smallest if things will remind you of the greatest deeds, do not think too hard."

The old man spooned the stew into wooden bowls and handed one to him. The smell of cooked lamb, with herbs and spices were enough to overwhelm the hungry assassin.

"You enjoy eating stew? Used to be my favorite when my mother made it. Just right with the spices. Can't make anything right, not the way my mother made it."

"Uncle, you make your lamb stew just fine. The taste rivals that of mine."

"Since when have you been cooking your own meals, child?"

"Ever since the Averel found me, they taught me how to cook, fend for my own."

"Where are your parents? What do you mean by 'the Averel found me'?"

This was getting out of hand, should I tell him I was plucked off the streets because the Averel thought me suitable to be their next assassin. Or should I make up a story…

"My parents died, Uncle. The Averel picked me up when they found out. Thought me suitable for the highest open position."

At least it was a half truth. I lied, but out of everything, I still did have some truth to my words. If Dastgir thought anything was off he didn't say. I owed this man, yet I fed him lies. But if I told him, then he would be in danger.

 _Dong, Dong._ It was the clock.

"Oh, well, its quite late, too late to be up and about. We should go to bed. What do you say Percy?"

That was the first time he said my name aloud. _My name which was given to me by the Averel._ It was well past midnight. And I was weary with travel. But I couldn't stay here long.

"Yes, we should. I must leave at first light. If I am gone before you are up, do not worry Uncle. Should there be people who come later on, and ask for me, say I have gone North, towards Chisisi."

"Chisisi, quite a long journey you have there do you not Percy?"

"Yes Uncle, I believe so. Should I come back this way, I will be sure to give you something for your hospitality, as I have nothing with me that I can spare right now."

"Oh, don't bother Percy. We all have our difficulties. Good luck."

And he went up the winding stair that lead to his room. I slept on the couch, only to awake the next morning with banging at the door.

 **So let me know if you guys like this story, depending on the review, and follows, and favorites, I'll let you know if I'm making this story my top priority and back off on Pandemonium or not. Although for this, I really need your guy's feedback. So let me know. I'll put up the next chapter sometime soon, so not to let you guys be bored. So based off that, I'll let you know whether or not I'm taking this story down. Thanks. READ ON!**

 **PS: Chisisi is a city that I made up. Don't get confused! Have fun!**

 **~Cinaedion**


	2. Chapter 2: For the Middle of the City

**So here is another chapter for EtmM. Hope you all like it. Now I might disappear for some time, although I will be working on the previous chapters for A Child of The Eldest Gods. And to everyone who's reading this story for the first time, check out my profile, I've got two other stories on there (including the aforementioned). Have fun!**

 _Previously: And he went up the winding stair that lead to his room. I slept on the couch, only to awake the next morning with banging at the door._

2

I need to go. _Now._ Wasn't there a cellar door when I passed from the door? Most cellars have doors that lead outside.

The men were still banging at the door, short from breaking it open, I could hear Dastgir coming down the stair, he was also yelling at the top of his lungs to the men outside. "HOLD UP, DON'T BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Then, finally, the banging ceased, but by then, Percy had already reached the cellar door, and eased it over him. The walls were dripping, the ceiling was crying. And the steps were covered in dejected waste. There was shouting overhead, not long before they noticed the door. I rushed down as fast as I could, without falling in the mire.

There were holes in the door in front of me. No wonder no one had noticed it, facing away from the house, it looked more like the entrance to a warren from the outside. The door, or what was left of it, was layered with mud and soil, with fungi and small plants growing on the decaying wood.

I ran, into the forest, still dripping with small droplets of rainwater from last night's storm. _Climb the trees_ , I still remember my lessons from the Averel, _no one looks in the trees._

" _How do you jump from one tree to the next? Aren't you afraid of falling? You're so far off the ground Percy!"_

" _You just climb Damian," I said with a grin,"Just jump, bend at the knees, you'll feel like flying."_

" _Yeah, yeah, you act like it's all so easy. How many times have I had to pick you up, and heal you? Because you fell from the branches."_

" _You're just jealous. Just 'cause you're not training to be an assassin."_

 _He was still perched in the trees, yelling down from the top of the tree to his friend. Arguing back and forth about how they were better than the other._

We had so much fun. I was still contemplating though, on how to get to Rome, as the memory faded.

" _Why would you ever want to go out of the coven's reaches? You know all the other covens want to get your hands on you. And you're STILL not good enough to fight them all off."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Just because you can't fight doesn't mean I can't. Besides the only reason all the covens want me, is 'cause I can fight better than the average."_

" _Sure, whatever, but still what makes you want to leave the Averel's territory?"_

" _Don't you ever think about having an adventure? About what's out there?"_

 _. . ._

And soon enough that memory faded as well. I wasn't far from a city that marked the quarter point, and the men's voices were fading in the distance.

I had reached the city, at some point, but not without falling a couple times and having a few near death experiences. He was hungry, and his stomach wasn't trying to hide either.

"Hey, why don't ya walk right o'er here, an' we'll give ya somethin' nice for that tummy of yers," Percy didn't answer.

"Hey, ya listenin', I asked ya a question!"

"I'm not going to come over there until I know I'm not going to get funny in the head because you thought it would be funny to slip some drugs into my drink."

I replied dryly and kept walking, these men were desperate. And I had to get out of this part of town quickly. No need to get stopped by the wrong kind of people. The man's feet shuffled behind me. I'd have to lose the man in the maze of the city's alleys.

"Hey! Come back 'ere. I ain't gonna let ya go. I know I seen ya before an' I'm gonna find out where!"

This wasn't good. I knew most of the slum folk in this city knew me, and I had made sure I held up those relations. Often, it helped me when on some sort of mission. But, these relations would be dangerous now. The word had already spread of a rogue assassin, and it wouldn't help if he was walking all over town.

"Look," I turned halfway towards the man,"I have my own business to attend to."

There were several alleys that went to the middle of the city. If I could get to one of them. The I would be able to get out of the slum sectors, and find a decent roof to sleep on, as well as somewhere to sacrifice a bit to the gods. It was bad luck to go too long without sacrificing something. The man was still behind me, albeit further away. I look around, there aren't very many tall building here. The stocky houses that were around would have to do. I slipped behind a cart filled with fruit, so I swiped some off the figs and apples, that were no doubt, heading for the middle of the city. I stuffed them in the small pack on my back, and snuck down an alley, just in time for the shouts of the man reach to the fruit cart. I sprinted a little farther into the alley, where I could use the trash bins and old crates as a boost. I used my momentum and kicked myself off the assortment of trash and slammed into the nearby wall, I dug my fingers into the small cracks and crevices and pulled myself up. One hand after another. I scaled the wall, and pulled myself onto the roof, and I crawled to the side of the house I had climbed. I looked down and saw the man scratching his head in confusion, I smirked. I stood up, and got in a ready position, I turned around. I ran to the edge of the house and leaped off onto the next house. Tucked and rolled, and made sure my impact didn't create a hole in the family's roof. I took the same running start and leapt onto a third house, and then a fourth, and a fifth, until I noticed that the building were getting considerably taller. I would have to get down now. I can't keep jumping the buildings, especially now that the walls were turing lighter shades, and I was wearing mostly dark blue and black clothing.

 _Hooray for_ _me._

 **YAAAAAAAY this is such an amazing ending don't you think?! I thinks so. Okay, maybe it isn't, but I really wanted to get this up there. So I hope you all liked it. Lemme know any ideas.**

 **Read/Rate/Review/Favorite/Story Alert/etc. etc.**

 **Peace out!**

 **~Cinaedion**


	3. Chapter 3: Well You See

**You know, whenever I look at the views for this story, I should get crickets to sing. Like I'm saying this and being totally, completely and OBNOXIOUSLY honest about it. There has not been a single VIEW much less VISITOR for this story since my last update. Which garnered like, what, 26 views and half that many visitors. I'm so disappointed in this story. I'm thinking about taking it down, except I change my mind everytime I think about the few people who do like it and are waiting for the next chapter. So you who have follow/favorited this story, you are in luck. My first story, A Child of the Eldest Gods, got OVER 350 VISITORS on its FIRST DAY! And now has about 50 people checking it out every day. Not to mention that it's a COMPLETED story, with a PENDING sequel. Which will likely NEVER be written. So yeah, that's the end of my self-bashing. Hope those who read this enjoyed. Just so you know, this A/N is probably a few day prior to the one at the bottom as these usually take me a few days, as the chapters are usually as long as my patience permits.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy the chapter.**

 _Previously: I took the same running start and leapt onto a third house, and then a fourth, and a fifth, until I noticed that the building were getting considerably taller. I would have to get down now. I can't keep jumping the buildings, especially now that the walls were turning lighter shades, and I. . .well I_ _was wearing mostly dark blue and black clothing._

 _ **This is just great isn't it…**_

Percy P.O.V

Dark clothing is suspicious. Dark _blue_ clothing however, singles you out. At night it isn't noticeable, and the Averel used the dark blue clothing rather than black, because black didn't blend in as well with the shadows and gave off a kind of a _shimmer_. Really no other way to explain it. We rarely used dark green as that would get us confused for other clans, and common folk, but _dark blue_. Oh now that was rare now wasn't it. Because again, only the Averel had access to blue dye. Something that I still didn't understand, why blue? _And I think it's purple in Rome._

Whatever. I climbed my way down the house I was on. I'd have to pick up some clothes, or rather I'd have to snatch some clothes from some groggy vendor who wasn't paying attention, and choose something plain while I was at it. I also needed to stop at one of the inns in the middle of town. The innkeeper there owed me a favor, or two, for getting his wife off the hook for some legal thing or another that I didn't pay too much attention too. It was back when I used to flaunt my status, and shove it in everyone's faces. Back when I had just finished my training. really I had only done it to make everyone think less of me, but that slowly grew into my personality from which Damien had to pull me back.

I passed a cart of woven clothes and snatched some off the cart and stuffed it into my pack, and went on my way to the inn.

"Luke! How are you? I was in town, and I was hoping for a place to freshen up, that alright?"

Luke, the son of Hermes. Not many knew, but I was one of the few who did. I myself had always wondered whether my father was a god, it was all high hopes and fantasies to explain why my father hadn't ever been there. But in reality I'm sure I must've been an ordinary toddler, and I just couldn't grasp at a memory so far and get proper details. As I only remembered my mother. And I don't think she is still alive. Although _that_ was just a feeling.

"Yes quite! Don't worry you can go in the backroom," he leaned in,"I know what's going on, I'll be discreet. No one will ever remember that you were here."

I smiled at Luke. We had become fast friends after that fateful day, and though it always seemed that Luke knew more than he let on, I had never questioned it. Likewise he had never poked or prodded at my appearances or blatant lies when it came to what I was doing or where I was going. I led myself to the bathroom at the back and shut the door. I scanned the small room, and immediately plunked my bag on the floor. I flipped the top open and took out the other pair of clothes I had that were much more common. A brownish cloak, a worn white shirt and some trousers. Things that a regular traveler would wear. I took a look at the rest of the stuff in the bag, and noted what I had picked up along the way, and what I had put in before to make sure I hadn't been pickpocketed. Or rather pick-bagged. _Is that even a term?_

I had a pouch of drachmas, some small weaponry and some dry food. As well as some of the fruit I had snatched from the cart outside. There were other things too. I did have a sword hanging by my belt, and some hidden daggers spread around. But you couldn't see those. So I guess they didn't count. I picked the bag up and slung it over my back. I walked out, nodded at Luke, and he nodded back. His eyes hardened and flicked towards the cellar door, warning me. I nodded again, walked out the door, and immediately went around the building, watched the men go down the cellar. The men who were looking for. _Probably going through the cellar since that's how I escaped last time._ I mused.

They didn't know that Luke knew me, they just thought I'd be stupid enough to flaunt my way through town and take up a room in the inn. _Idiots_. I scoffed and turned on my heel to make my way out of the small city. _They'll never learn_.

Damien's P.O.V (Didn't expect _that_ huh? :) )

 _He's left me. Oh he's left me, he PROMISED, HOW_ _ **COULD HE**_ _?_

Long ago, when Damien and Percy first met, they were the only apprentices their age. Everyone else was either younger or older. The older kids, well they were ALWAYS jealous, first of Percy then of him. Percy was becoming an assassin, as of the time, assassin's were highly renowned among the clan. The clan, was what kept Greece running, there was a clan behind every great empire. The assassins killed off those who threatened the "peace" of Greece. Or at least that's what the civilians thought.

Either way, after assassins, the highest level were the healers. Healers helped the elderly veterans of the clan, and patched up the fighting soldiers of the clan as well. Because we kept the clan running by making sure no one died for stupid reasons. So the older apprentices used to pick on me too. Percy and I had a hell of a time growing up. Now the older apprentices couldn't TOUCH me, as it broke our laws, but Percy was fair game, _as long as they didn't get caught._ See the assassins were expected to be able to hold their own. They were the ELITE of the fighters. So, when Percy showed up to his classes, his various masters didn't bat an eye at the various healing injuries the he was sporting.

And Percy was too proud to go blab about it to the leaders. After about five or six times of getting mercilessly beat up, Percy had secluded into his own shell. And then one day after a week of pushing himself to the brink of collapse in training, I watched Percy wipe the floor with the older apprentices. After that they left him alone, and the next day Percy came to me after classes and wouldn't stop gushing about how his masters had told him how proud they were of him.

I never felt guilty, I was content with my position, and I was glad that I didn't have to prove so much. Later that day, we had been talking, and Percy had brought up the topic of leaving the clan for the first time. he was jumping around in trees showing off, and I was lying on the forest floor. When he had finally stopped flitting through the trees, and sat himself down on a branch, he had started to muse aloud about what it would be like if he left. Just disappeared. It was that day he made the promise to me. His promise. His ONLY promise.

GODDAMNIT. IT WAS THE FOOL'S _**ONLY**_ PROMISE! And he still managed to break it. I punched a fist into the wall next to me, successfully ripping the skin on my knuckles. As soon as the Averel had found out, shackled my wrists, dragged me to a room without windows, and just some small holes in the walls to let light in. They removed the manacles from my wrists and moved them to my feet, attaching them to a ring in the wall. I was here for "questioning". I scoffed, it was the sugar coated word for torture. They were gonna strap me to a table and carve the answers out of me. And all the chains, well, they didn't really need them, I didn't get any fighting lessons other than some simple self defense to shock an attacker so I would have the time to run off. But the brute force that was trained into the prison guards and regular soldiers, well they would be able to bring me down with one blow, there was no way I'd be able to escape.

 **Hiiiiii, so actually, I've completed this chapter exactly two weeks after I started it, so the A/N above is also two weeks old, cuz I was too lazy to change it. Please don't kill me! :ducks behind desk to avoid flying rotten vegetables:**

 **I'm SORRY, so sorry. You see, :dodges flaming shrapnel: I've had quite a bit of work to do lately, heh heh. :D**

 **:Various audiences protest:**

 **Yes well, erm, ok, so really the only IMPORTANT school stuff is the school spelling bee TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK! And well, I really want to win so I can move onto regionals. YAY.**

 **Peace Out**

 **~Cinaedion**


	4. Chapter 4: Ancestry

**Hey again. Sorry I've been gone for sometime. Hoping for some more reviews and followers and shit. :D My 14th bday's coming up, I'm hella surprised tho, because I honestly act like such an 11 year old sometimes. Whatever, enjoy the chappie! I PLACED AT THIRD IN THE BEE. Just in case you've been following my previous A/N's**

 _Previously: I scoffed, it was the sugar coated word for torture. They were gonna strap me to a table and carve the answers out of me. And all the chains, well, they didn't really need them, I didn't get any fighting lessons other than some simple self defense to shock an attacker so I would have the time to run off. But the brute force that was trained into the prison guards and regular soldiers, well they would be able to bring me down with one blow, there was no way I'd be able to escape._

Percy's P.O.V

I need to either buy a horse, or steal one. Buying one would get me maybe a halfway decent workhorse, but leave me with little or no money, stealing one however. Well stealing one could get me a pretty decent horse with good stamina. And I'd still have some money left. But I'd have to get it from a manor house, from one of the wealthier citizens. I wasn't going to take away one of the few sources of income from the lower classed citizens.

I was slowly making my way out of town. hugging the outer parts of the town, that bordered the forest that I had come through. I knew there was a wealthy family living about twenty miles ahead. There were also about three other villas scattered around that house. All with enough horses for twenty other people, excluding the family themselves. They wouldn't miss a horse or two.

I had gone into the forest by now, and I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. I climbed up one of the larger trees, and got to the highest branch that would hold my weight. I settled myself as comfortably as possible and nibbled on some of the dry food. After I was done, I strapped the bag to the branch above me, and went to sleep.

Neptune's P.O.V

We were in twelve major gods. And everyone was staring at me. They hadn't expected that I would sire another child.

I felt that after the of Rome, the twelve gods had gotten much closer. There were fewer rivalries, less fights. Everything was more. . . _familial?_

 **[insert A/N here, I'm changing the effect Rome had on the gods. For example Athena does not have her weird hatred against Romans cuz of her stupid statue or whatever. If you don't like this too bad]**

So rather than having twelve gods as I had mentioned, we had added Hera and Hades back. We ruled more efficiently. But the clashes we did have, they heavily impacted the mortal world.

"-tune? NEPTUNE?!"

I raised my head,"Yes yes, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Jupiter was trying to explain something,"Explain this Neptune, your son is wreaking havoc, at this rate he will find you. You KNOW we don't want Greece and Rome to join together."

"Yes, you are quite right Jupiter. But you see, this son of mine. He is not a _graceus_ ," the room had suddenly dropped ten degrees.

"You-you mean he's _ROMAN?_ " Minerva choked out.

I looked at her with solemn eyes,"Yes."

The single word was enough to make the room erupt into discussion. Since Rome was still new, the gods had decided that we were to let it cultivate more before we sired any demigods. Yet I had sired one without noticing. Not noticing I was there as Neptune rather than Poseidon.

Jupiter slammed the floor with his lightning bolt.

"ORDER!" He called out.

"It is no surprise he is looking for you Neptune, his subconscious is leading him to Rome. The Fates are guiding him there, it is obvious. Had he been a foolish _graceus_ he would have been killed by now with the massive amounts of monsters roaming the countryside. Rather he has, so far, been taken in by an old man who gave him a bed for the night and a healthy dinner. Taken refuge in a friends bar, who we all know is Hemes' child," and they all momentarily flickered to their Graecan forms as Hermes was mentions,"and currently is hiding out in a monster infested forest. And so far, has not been TOUCHED by a single monster. Which is an amazing feat considering he is Neptune's son. So either the Fates are protecting him, or something has suppressed his scent."

This was all explained by Artemis.

Everyone had their eyes on me now.

"My niece, Artemis, I must ask something of you."

Her eyes narrowed,"Yes, uncle?"

"I know you have qualms against men. But I must ask you this favor. Take something in return if you must or keep it as a favor, that you can call in sometime in the future. Please, set the boy free. My son's friend. Who is currently locked in jail, and is most probably going to die of torture and physical exertion in the next three hours. Heal him and set him on Percy's path. He has a part to play in this, and my son, however strong, has denied the Fates this. By leaving behind his friends he has broken an oath, should his friend not catch up to him within three days, my son's life will expire.

And a prophecy that was given to me long ago. One that makes sense to me today. Will come to pass, and this will bring about our ruin."

Apollo was about to say something but I beat him to it,"And no, I can't tell you what the prophecy is."

There were shouts of disapproval that took over the room.

"Because I have sworn an OATH NOT TO."

That shut everyone up.

"But surely Styx can release you from this oath no? I can ask her about it." Hades asked.

I mumbled.

"Speak up, we can't hear you." Apollo called out.

I mustered what little courage I had left, "It wasn't an oath by Styx."

Everyone began to shout again. I was getting more and more uncomfortable. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go drown in my sorrows. I wanted to GO!

"SHUT UP!"

We all stared wide eyed at Hestia.

"Can't you see how uncomfortable Neptune is? You disgraceful children! Tell me now, Artemis do you agree to Neptune's request?"

They all had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yes Aunt." Artemis nodded in my direction,"Although I do not wish to, I will. In hopes that You make sure that the two males do not become such pigs that I will regret helping you."

"You have my promise Artemis." I replied.

"Alright then we are done for today. Dismissed." Jupiter called out.

Gratefully I left the council room, opting to go to a separate palace today. I did not wish to have my wife nagging in my ear, or to have Triton look at me with such hateful eyes. I already blamed myself enough for siring another child to go through a horrendous life full of misery. I hoped that at least the new one would be able to live as much as he could, rather than committing suicide like the last one. Not that I blamed my previous demigod son, his future, according to the Fates, would have only gotten worse. And suicide was probably one of the better choices for him. Not that it was the best.

But in reality, they were only trying to make me feel better. It was all my fault. All mine. If I had just been more attentive, if I had guided him more. If I had payed more attention. And the same thing has happened this time. I didn't pay attention, and poor Perseus has already been taken from his birth mother. Adopted into a clan, and made into a killing machine. It's all my fault, and it always will be. And I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me either.

Artemis' P.O.V

I didn't want to rescue the boy my uncle mentioned. But really, I had no choice. My uncle had asked so desperately, I could see it in his eyes. He was comparing Perseus to his previous son. The one who committed suicide.

When I came back to camp, and told the hunters, they erupted in complaints. But then I explained to them what was going on. And they understood, my sympathy for my favorite uncle. If this would help him and consequently me in the future then why not.

Damien's P.O.V

The sun was starting to set. I had started praying to the gods long ago. I had no sacrifices with me, and everyone knew that sometimes the gods could be fickle. In reality I wasn't much of a believer. But when death and pain were practically looking me in the eye. I hadn't much I could do. I was going to die, and not before being brutally tortured. I heard footsteps coming towards the doors. And I could heavy chains rattling, probably to restrain me, and drag me to the torture house.

The torture house was a soundproof, low, building. Filled with prison cells, it had no windows. The prisoners were separated only by metal bars, and in the middle of the house was an opening where there was a stone slab where the current prisoner would be held. Various tools, some rusted, other with dried blood, while others still shining dully in the low light, would be used on the restrained prisoner. Sometimes to get information, other times to punish traitors like me.

But I was a trained medic. Not a warrior. I had almost zero pain tolerance. I would be able to hold NO information in. And I would betray everything before anything even happened. Before they even chained me to the stone slab. Before they torturer even picked what he wanted to use first.

Because, even the tools of torture would remind me of my best friends. Down to the smallest knife. Because I knew Percy had been trained in the arts of torture. Because even pain would make me feel a shattering nostalgia.

The door opened, and they locked a chain to the metal collar around my neck and dragged me out. _I'm choking_ , I thought numbly.

I never heard the arrow that thudded dully by the side of my head, that had streamed from practically a hundred metres out with a silver ribbon streaming along with it. The next one hit the man dragging me, in the throat. Killing him. I only knew this because he fell on top of me, with his blood dripping into my eyes.

Fires raged through the camp. The women and children were screaming. The apprentices were running about with buckets. And I was laying on the floor, hearing everything has though I was hearing it from a mile away. I was numb, and the colors were starting to blur together. I vaguely felt someone unlocking the chains and shackles. And then throwing me over their shoulder. And the last thing I saw was the forest floor before I passed out.

 **Sorry I was gone for so long. The A/N at the top is from like two months ago. I'm fourteen now. Time flies yeah? This chapter feels really good to me. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's late, and I have school tomorrow. I'm too lazy, and too tired to actually give a damn right now. SO I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Review/Fav 3 /Follow/Enjoy**

 **~Cinaedion**


	5. Chapter 5: Anaklusmos

**I know I put up a chapter recently, oh well, bask in the surprise. I guess you guys'll be happy yeah? I'm just happy my writer's block is mostly gone. I have no idea what I'm gonna write. Let's see what happens yeah?**

Previously: I was numb, and the colors were starting to blur together. I vaguely felt someone unlocking the chains and shackles. And then throwing me over their shoulder. And the last thing I saw was the forest floor before I passed out.

Damian's P.O.V **{I mispelled his name in the last chappie :(}**

I squinted my eyes open, _What the hell? Where am I?_ It seemed like a tent. I tried to sit up _, Oooh that's not a good idea_. I was aching everywhere. I was obviously no longer in the Averel's camp. _Who was it that rescued me? I remember flashes of silver streaming behind arrows._

 _WHERE AM I?!_ I'm starting to get hysterical. Adrenaline starts to pump through my veins, and my heart is pounding. I struggle to get out of the bed. I'm not chained or tied down. This doesn't seem suspicious to me at the time. My struggle is futile though, I bonelessly collapse on the floor of the tent. I fist the floor, the _floor?_ It's soft. I open my eyes. _Fur?_ I feel pain in places I didn't even knew existed. I can barely move. I let out a groan, and shakily get to my feet. Took two steps, then promptly collapsed again.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Don't move you idiot!"_

 _Percy looks at me with those cold green eyes of his._

" _What do you mean DON'T MOVE! I have things to do!"_

 _I sighed._

" _It's exhaustion. If you move around you'll only get worse. You want damage yourself permanently be my guest."_

 _I see the realization dawn in his eyes._

" _So. . .so, I can't go to my lessons?"_

 _ **Uh oh**_ _, I think._ _ **Here we go.**_

" _I CAN'T GO TO MY LESSONS! ARE YOU FRICKIN CRAZY?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AN ASSASSIN! YOU THINK I'LL BE_ _ **EXCUSED FOR THIS?**_ "

" _Just because you're going to be an assassin doesn't mean you can push yourself this far. If you want I can talk with the leaders, I'm sure that they can get you excused. And no, I will not write you off. This is serious."_

 _Percy looked at me pleadingly,"The older apprentices are gonna think I'm a wimp. Collapsing like this after such a measly mission."_

" _A MEASLY MISSION! I could hardly call it that! You had to go murder the king of Athens! That's hardly_ _ **MEASLY**_ _!"_

" _Yeah well it was the king of ATHENS. It's not like I invaded Sparta or whatever." He grumbled._

" _You're only fifteen Percy, you can't yourself up to such standards."_

 _"WELL I AM!" He looked at me indignantly._

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

So this was what exhaustion felt like. I was a healer, so I had never been through much physical exertion. Probably the least in the coven. The healers weren't expected to fight, and we weren't ever targeted. Healers were not to be harmed by coven laws, this was abided by all covens. So really the only way healers could get hurt were under rebellious circumstances. And it was relatively peaceful between the covens right now, with everyone banding against Rome. It was obvious that we had untied under Rome's pressure. Most of the elders knew that Greece's time was almost ended, and had already started to pray that they didn't have to see their dear mother Greece fall.

I guess throughout all this, I had made a lot of noise with all my efforts to get out of bed. And then collapsing twice. I was kind of just laying on the floor right now. That is until I heard a girl's shout from outside the tent. I had already accepted the fact that I was going to die long ago, so I wasn't all that nervous. Just tired.

"Milady! I think the boy is awake!"

 _Milady? Who is this 'Milady'_

I could hear several pairs of feet heading towards the tent, I rolled over so I was facing the top of the tent, and rested my hands by my side. I was a good three or four feet away from the bed now.

The tent flap was ripped open, and sunlight streamed in. I immediately squinted again, not used to the bright light of day.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up when the birds got too loud. I took the belt off of my waist, that was keeping me secured in the tree and stuffed it back into my bag.

"Guess it's time to go steal those horses." I said aloud.

I threw the bag on my back and hopped out of the tree. I head slightly southwest. See the Averel's camp was between Mycenae and Corinth. I knew the way to Delphi. After that I'd have to go to a minor port city to take a boat to Rome. I was currently in a small city closer to Mycenae. After reaching Mycenae I would go to Olympia. I would sacrifice an offering to Hermes and Artemis there. After which I would head to Delphi, where I

would make another offering to Hermes and Artemis, but also to Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Zeus, as the god of justice should I ever be caught along the way. Hades should I die. Poseidon as I'd have to cross the Ionian Sea should I want to get to Rome. Artemis so I would be able to get food when I'm in the forest, as the goddess of the hunt, as I'd be picking up a good bow and some arrows once I reached Mycenae. Then Hermes, as currently I was a traveler, and would occasionally, be a thief, as much as I loathed the thought.

It would take me a good three or four hours walking to get to the manor. After that I'd scout the grounds and check the stables from afar. I'd write my name in blue ink on the door of the stable that I took horses out of. So then the stable hands wouldn't be punished. No reason for them to be let off because of my sin.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Percy?"_

 _I turned to look at Damian._

" _Yeah?"_

 _He looked hesitant,"Do you ever feel guilty?"_

 _I looked at him,"Honestly?"_

" _Yeah." He replied._

 _We were lying on the grass some ways away from the camp. We did this often, where we would just leave for an hour or two, whenever we were both free. It got harder and harder to do this as we grew up. I had started to build a name for myself. The Shadow Swordsman. I was known by a simple unadorned sword with a leather wrapped hilt. Someone who always left his targets dead before they realized what had come upon them. I was too fast, just when they realized they were being attacked I had already pierced my sword through their body. Servants would claim they had heard nothing unusual and had found their masters dead in the morning._

 _It was always the same. As this continued I was given a larger, heavier, and more difficult load of missions and assassinations. It wasn't long until I was getting seeked out by other guilds and covens._

" _I remember each and every single person, Damian. Each man I kill leaves a black stain on my soul. I'm sure they had all committed sins of their own. I know they were "corrupt" as the elders justified. But Damian, they had families, and were only considered that way because they had money. Remember when I had to kill the king of Athens? He was a good man. After that mission when I came to you, I told you that I was ashamed, remember? That was because he had discovered me. I begged him not to turn me in. He asked me why I was there, and so I told him everything! Oh Damian, and then he COMFORTED ME. The one who was sent there to MURDER him in the dead of the NIGHT!"_

 _Damian listened with comforting eyes. I continued._

" _He told me that if by killing him I wouldn't be killed, then to go ahead and kill him. He said he had lived long enough and was a fairly old now, and he believed his time was coming to an end. He said the gods would guide me and that to keep up to the elders demands. That one day, I'd make it out alive, and I'd finally be free!"_

 _I choked out a sob. Finally letting out all the pent up emotions that had been bubbling underneath my skin since that day. The anger at being pitied turned to cold fury. Which slowly turned into regret, which slipped into what could be called depression. Depression caused by guilt which had been hiding underneath all of the feelings. And I was overwhelmed._

 _And then I stiffened, not used to another human's contact. Damian was hugging the life out of me, and when he eventually released me. All I had left were tear tracks on my cheeks, and a hesitant smile. He punched me in the arm and said,_

" _Guess you're not so tough after all!" And we laughed. Albeit weakly._

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

 _I wonder how Damian was doing. I still hadn't figured out what the hell it was that I had promised to him. And it wasn't exactly like I had left Damian in a good position. I just hoped he pleaded innocent, or escaped. I know thinking this is really hypocritical, but it's not exactly like I could have brought him_ _ **with**_ _me._

Eventually I reached the edge of the manor's property. The sun is already setting, so I'll have to put off scouting to tomorrow. I must've gone slower than I thought. I was thinking about my past through the whole walk here. And I wasn't exactly careful, I almost ran into a tree on three separate occasions.

I'll just climb one of these trees and secure myself in again.

I boosted myself up into the closest sturdy looking tree, I didn't look around too much, I had a strange feeling of being watched. So I didn't feel like calling much attention to myself.

Neptune's P.O.V

I was watching my son's progress through his journey. Even though I was only watching him through an Iris message **(In my story, the Romans use IM-ing)** I could feel the determination rolling off of him. I knew he wanted to find me. But there was no way I could help him directly. So I couldn't just show up, introduce myself, and then flash him to Rome as he wished.

I let out a sigh.

Why was this immortal life of mine so complicated. Just once, I want to help my child. I wasn't like the other gods, who sired children and then never gave them any mind until they accomplished some great feat. I kept an eye on them all along. And I knew exactly how to help this child. Just to give him an awareness of his father. Of me.

I summoned Anaklusmos. There was a whole backstory on this sword, and the huntress who gave it to me. Claiming to give it to a humble man. I had watched Perseus since he was a young child, feigning ignorance of his birth at the council instead. I knew he was of Roman descent since he was born. I knew of his mannerisms, and Perseus was a humble man. Should Artemis' huntresses ever come upon him, they would immediately recognize the sword, deeming him friend. At the most. Ally at the least. I flipped the sword in my hand, testing the balance. Then sent it off with a scabbard and belt. Both unadorned. As I had seen my son had a habit of leaning towards. They would harness themselves across his waist on their own. When

Perseus woke up, he would find the sword.

And I hope he notices and understands the meaning behind Anaklusmos. Behind the name. Behind _riptide._

The wave that catches one unawares.

 **I know mostly a filler chapter. But GOD the FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER! 3**

 **Yeah, but I do hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review/Fav 3 / Follow/ Enjoy**

 **~Cinaedion**


	6. Chapter 6: Damian

**I'm back again! Leave me some reviews yeah? Creative criticism and all. Enjoy the story.**

 _Previously: And I hope he notices and understands the meaning behind Anaklusmos. Behind the name. Behind riptide._

 _The wave that catches one unawares._

Damian's P.O.V

So um, I'm surrounded by man-hating hunters. Turns out they're the same ones who saved me too. Not really sure what's going on.

I barely remember being taken, I'm attributing the loss of memory to shock. Maybe everything that went on was too much of an overload for my brain, and I kind of just gave up along the way.

Well that's what I think anyway.

"We're going to set you on your way towards your friend. This is NOT because we favor _you_ ," they spit out like it was curse.

"Um, ok?"

They looked at me. They must still be waiting for their leader. There was nobody here who seemed high up enough.

The girls were dressed all in silver, all young in age. I could see two girls slightly away from the group, heads together, tense, as if they were waiting for someone. So assumed they were.

The other girls who were directly in front of must've followed my gaze to the other two girls and immediately jumped to conclusions.

One girl, with long black hair, a circlet on her head, and olive skin jumped forward, and practically ripped my head off my neck.

Just kidding, I'm not dead. But the girl did slap me really hard. I fell to the floor and looked up in confusion.

"What was that for? I thought you guys wanted me to get better? Not that you wanted to injure me more?!"

"Stop staring! We know how selfish and greedy men are! You keep your sights to yourself and we'll keep our weapons to ours!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely disoriented.

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HITTING ON HER AREN'T YOU?!" She snarled.

All the other looked about ready to start cheering her on.

And the I realized something, _These are Artemis' hunters!_

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Lady Artemis' hunters aren't you?"

They all stepped back a step in shock.

I sat up and put my head in my hands, and groaned. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about hitting on her, honest. I was just wondering what they were talking about. They seemed stressed. See I'm a healer. So, I dunno. If you've got someone injured I could help out. You to repay you. And then. . ." I hesitated.

"-and then, I'll. . . I'll just leave."

The one who yelled at me squinted skeptically.

Like she didn't believe me.

"We don't have anyone that you can heal. And you don't need to give us repayment. We were asked specifically by our Lady to help you. She was asked specifically by Neptune."

"Neptune?"

"Or Poseidon as the Greeks say."

"Neptune."

"Yes, boy! That is what I said!" She snapped at me.

"But Neptune is a Roman god." I stated in bewilderment.

"That should give a hint to where you must head. We'll tell you where your friend is headed. You can meet up with him, and go on whatever adventures the Fates have planned for you."

She sneered at me.

"Ok, um," I stood up and dusted my pants off,

"Are you talking about Percy?" I asked hopefully.

"Perseus? That was the name given to us. He is headed towards Mycenae and will reach there in some two days. He will head to Olympia then, and

then take a route to Delphi. From where he will go to some small port town. So you better catch up with him before he leaves Delphi, because we don't which port town he'll take. After this, do not expect the gods to help you."

"I would hug you, but I'm not sure you'll appreciate that. But I do thank you, for saving my life. If there is anything I can do, maybe not today, but something that I can do in the future to repay this favor. Then I do hope we meet again, huntresses."

She nodded sternly.

"We have packed a bag of necessities, and have a horse you can take. There is a dagger in the bag. Some food, and an extra pair of clothes. A sack of drachmas, and some other small things. You are getting a rare gift. Though it really may be a bargain, it is what you want. Stay humble as you are, and we will not hurt you. I hope your friend is the same."

She looked at me with wary eyes.

I nodded,"I'll make sure to stay proper."

She smiled a little,"Head to Rome, young demigod."

She pointed to the saddled horses. One for me, and one extra. I looked back in confusion.

"The black horse is for Perseus, should you find him."

I nodded my understanding, and raised a foot into the stirrup, launching myself up and onto the horse's back. I knew the other horse would follow so I didn't attach a lead rein, and nudged the sides of my horse.

I was told we were close to a manor house belonging to a wealthy family someplace close to Mycenae. I would head to the manor house first, as Percy was probably trying to get a horse right now.

I slowly lead my horse into a canter and then crawled my way into a gallop. We had to get to Mycenae before Percy though, so I would just check the manor out.

Percy's P.O.V

I had woken up some hours ago, and had nearly fallen off the tree I was sleeping in because of an odd weight around my waist, that had not been

there when I fell asleep. When I looked down, I saw a scabbard, and the unadorned hilt of a sword. I wasn't sure about where it had come from, but I wasn't about to look sideways at what was obviously a gift from the gods.

I was hopping around in the trees getting a feel for the property. The stables were in the back, and I had my eye on two horses. One chestnut colored horse, who seemed like it was built for endurance. As well as another burnt golden colored stallion who seemed like the stables were the last place it wanted to be. He seemed like a free spirit, a horse that would much rather catch the wind in it's mane than be locked up in a wooden stall.

I readied my mind, I was going for the burnt golden one. I would go in during midday, when everyone went for lunch, if I missed that, then I'd have to wait until sundown, and that would definitely take too long. I need to get of this place and reach Mycenae as soon as possible.

The sun slowly slid to the middle of the sky. Eventually bells rang out, and all the labor working servant got out of the fields and stables and headed to the huts on the far side of the manor. Two children went running up the stairs and into the manor.

I slid down the tree, and walked to the stables. If I ran or tried anything suspicious, anyone looking through the windows, or anyone who happened to glance my way, would definitely see something wrong. They would immediately head my way, and ring the warning bells. If it was closer to sundown, I would've used the shadows to my advantage, as I had learned to move with them. That way I was virtually invisible. But right now it was the middle of the day. There were no places where I could, much less any larger shadows that "flickered" the way wanted them too. If there were any shadows they were too small.

I had reached the stable door, and swung it open as fast as possible to prevent it from creaking. I ran to the third door on the left, and unlatched the gate. I tugged the lead rein in the horse's mouth. I looked up to the sign next to the horse. There was no name yet. I guess they had bought the horse recently.

"Oh well," I sighed.

I tied the rein to the post and took out a dagger. I carved my name into the sign, and painted it with my remaining blue ink. I went to the tack room, and picked out the most common saddle I could find. An unadorned one.

"Well then, how about the name Adrastos?" I asked the horse, more than myself.

There seemed to be a gleam of understanding in his eyes as he nickered, and shook his head.

"Adrastos it is!"

I readied the horse, and pushed my foot down in the stirrups to help myself onto the back of the horse.

I squeezed Adrastos' sides, and headed towards the fringe of trees. I got down and picked my bag up, then got back on Adrastos and headed southwest, towards Mycenae. I would make a quick stop there, and then head straight to Olympia.

Damian's P.O.V.

I was headed towards the manor when I heard hoof beats. I angled the horse I was on, so that he was sideways and therefore blocking the pathway.

Slowly a dark golden horse came into view, and when I looked up to see the rider, you probably wouldn't believe me when I say that today, the Fates were probably on my side.

I nearly fall off the back of my horse when I saw Percy's face.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!"

Percy's eyes widened,"Damian. . ."

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?!"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST, IDIOT!"

Percy looked so confused, it seemed as if he was trying to figure out how I wasn't dead.

"I'm heading to Mycenae…" he muttered.

I nodded at him, "Artemis' hunter's got me out of camp before I was killed. You shouldn't have left me there Percy! Anyways they gave me a horse and an extra horse for you, I was to catch up to you at Olympia."

Percy looked like a scolded puppy. He just sat there for a while, and then slowly got off his horse.

He walked to me.

"What are doing?" I said as I too, got off my horse.

Suddenly he hugged me.

"Per-Percy, you're gonna kill me!"

He let go of me just as quickly as he had embraced me.

He was blushing,"Sorry, sometimes I forget you're as fragile as one can get,"

He turned around,"I'm sorry."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and turned him around again.

There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," I replied.

"I don't deserve you."

That confused me,"What do you mean?"

His eyes widened again, as he stumbled back. This was new, the graceful assassin suddenly tripping over air.

"Did I say that out loud? Forget, forget I said anything!"

He visibly gulped, as if trying to swallow some offending piece of food.

"Ok? Anyways we have an extra horse now, so what do you want to do with it?"

I asked him as we got back on our horses.

And then I noticed exactly what type of horse Percy was sitting on. It was a beautiful burnt golden color. A stallion.

"Oh we can sell it in Mycenae. Get a bit of extra money. I'm almost out anyways."

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

He turned to me,"There's a reason the Averel picked me up off of the streets. Why me? Obviously they could have picked anyone up."

Confused, I asked him,"So that's it?"

"Damian."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you a healer?"

"Because I showed great talent of it." I answered, he knew this.

"And why did they make me an assassin?"

"Because you showed high talent for various weapons even though you had never used them before. Your reaction times were recorded and then

proven to be one of the fastest ever seen…."

 _Why is he asking me such obvious questions._

"We're not human Damian, or rather I'm not human. But I've had my suspicions about you too."

"What the hell? So then what are we?"

"We're demigods Damian. No real child would be able to use a scythe, dagger, and sword as well as a weapons master at age six. And no real child would be able to dress and heal life threatening wounds without any training at the same age!"

I looked at him in shock," _We-We're demigods?!_ "

 **HEYYYY! So recently I've gotten into kpop. I'm not korean, so I don't know what the hell it is they're saying. I watch subtitles everyone once in a while, but it isn't the same. But I like it better than most American music. Plus I'm getting a little tired of US tracks and the regular alternative rock and pop punk music I normally listen to. So it's a nice change! :P**

 **~Cinaedion**


End file.
